Organization Crescent
by glassandfullmetaltogether
Summary: this story is about a brand new Organization and there is a traitor in them. Is it Rock, Paper, or Fire?


Chapter 1 the meeting of three

The castle was stunning as the elders looked at it.

"Will it hold all of us?" asked the hooded figure in white.

"I believe so. Number 915, what is the report on the youths?" asked another figure in white.

"Umm. I found some good ones, but there are two whose powers are still very dangerous if we take them in now. So I believe it's a good idea to wait."

"Number 915 if we wait now those other ones with the blond haired girl who has a VERY bad attitude will get this." Said the fist elder that had spoken.

"No, we can move into it, but not let the girls into our organization until later." Said number 915

"Mattheisx," said the second elder. "I believe you are wiser than your last age"

"Why, if you were 'dead' for 100 years than hey you are wiser than you look."

"Mattheisx, you were gone for six months"

"Still the same." As the first elder and Mattheisx were arguing about how old she really was, the first elder walked two steps and said under his breath 'Come back to your home my children and help us make a new age for us nobodies.'

Chapter 2 Rock, Paper, Fire

Ten years had passed when the three elders had met at the castle that all ten members call home. Members of all races and places flocked to their new found home when they were outcast from others. The elders watched over the other seven members like parents. The last two to join the ranks as an Organization Crescent member were the ones that Mattheisx had warned the other two. One had Fire and glass the other Pens and paper. They called Pens and paper # 117, she had an unusual knack for drawing while walking but the paper would be flying around her while the pens were drawing what she was thinking. Her weapon that they gave her was a pen; this pen could easily grow ten times larger and more deadly. It was beautiful how she could think of things and draw them while still in motion.

Fire and glass had all the eyes of the elders on her. They called her #14 because that's what they thought her age was but it was really 16. They gave her no weapon based on the fact that she could use alchemy to shape glass. She is usually the cook at the castle because of the fire. #117 and #14 stuck together like glue when they first met, and only 117 could calm her down.

The oldest of the young ones was Axkden. He also had the eyes of the elders following him. When he joined the Organization, they found that he had a surprising way that he could show #14 (a.k.a. Xaria) all the consolations in the night sky in ten minutes. Every time when there was a fight he would protect Xaria and #117 (a.k.a Xaidin) like a big brother. When Xaidin needed help drawing a meteor shower he could show her.

The elders knew that these friends could not survive the struggles ahead while still being friends. One of these days, one of them would betray the others. But knowing which one was the traitor they knew not. In their bones they just knew it was one of those three. Rock, Paper, or Fire.

Chapter 3 Closer (Yes, A Lacuna Coil song that I LOVE!)

Mattheisx was walking up to seventeenth floor to Xaidin's room to talk to her about Christmas. On the way she saw a pile of pre-drawn pictures in front of Xaria's room. On the top of the stack was a note reading: 'Here are some things that you can use. Xai'. Mattheisx picked up the stack and knocked at Xaria's door.

"Don't come in!" said a voice from inside. Mattheisx, being the person who doesn't listen, put her hand on the handle and was instantly burned.

"Dang it Xaria! What the hell are you doing in there?" She yelled

"I messed up on the gifts. Do you perhaps have the papers that Xai gave you?"

"Yes, that's why I wanted to get in."

"Hold on" the door opened and out popped her head. Her long orangey-red hair had glass shards stuck on it. Her yellow eyes also had a bit of a blue streak in them. She grabbed the papers from Matt's hand and shut the door before she could say anything. Shaking her head, she walked to Xaidin's room. When she got there, there was note stuck on the door saying that she wasn't available. Meaning she was asleep. 'Probably drawing all those pictures gave her mental headache.' She thought and then turned to walk down the stairs. As she was walking she could hear the other members talking to each other as they walked up the stairs. Quickly she hid into the castle's shadow and waited there. Soon the party arrived at Xaidin's door. They stopped, looked around to see if and of the elders or the young trio was any where around, completely oblivious to the fact that one of them was with them. Quick as she could be, Mattheisx ran to the party's shadow. The party started to move again going to the highest point of the castle.

When they got there they set their candles down on the ground. Finally, one of the members stepped forward to speak.

"Brothers and sister, we have come here to decide the fate of the chosen three." The speaker put down their hood and it was the leader of Organization 13.

'What the hell are they doing here at our castle? I must get to the others quickly!' but sure enough Curiosity got to her, so she stayed. Soon another member stepped forward to talk.

"I believe the artist is a good choice to join us. She can be deadly." The speaker put down their hood and then soon everyone else did. The speaker was Xaldin, and everyone agreed to what he said but Axel. Soon he too stepped forward to speak and all eyes were on him, but not with curiosity but with anger.

"Xaldin, baby, you only want her 'cuz she's like you. But can I ask all of you something? Do we have someone who can make fire AND glass go together like p b and j? Sure you have loveable huggable me. But think how powerful we can really be!" Soon Marluxia stepped up.

"What about the boy?" Soon all of the organization members were talking at once until Xemnas put up his hand.

"Marluxia, Xaldin, and Axel go and get you chosen and see if they can come to us. If they do they are chosen if not, well…one of them has to be it." All three left. A minute later, they came back. All but Xaldin had a person. Mattheisx closed her eyes and said to herself

'The day is coming closer but why those two?"


End file.
